Videoconferencing debuted with great fanfare as the solution for people in different locations to communicate with each other without having to leave their homes or offices. Once sufficient communication speeds, processor power, and memory were available, capturing an audiovisual recording of one person and transmitting to another for viewing in real time became technologically feasible. However, users quickly experienced the unnatural perception created by conventional videoconferencing.
For instance, one type of conventional videoconferencing typically includes one or more bulky, portable wheeled carts with each cart including a viewing monitor, a videocamera, and recording/playback equipment, as well as lighting and other sound equipment. While these carts are easily moved, the participants of the videoconference are each acutely aware of the monitor, cart and associated equipment. This awareness, along with the visual impression created by this arrangement, produces an unnatural feel hindering the intended intimate communication between the participants in different locations. In addition, the room in which the videocart is placed typically includes additional elements such as pictures, extraneous furniture, etc. that reminds the participants of their different locations and artificial environment.
In addition, some conventional permanent videoconferencing rooms attempt to create a natural feel by hiding a camera at eye-level or other locations while maximizing the viewing monitor to mimic an up-close feel of viewing the remote participants. Other conventional permanent videoconferencing rooms further attempt to create reciprocity between two remote video rooms by adding identical props such as plants, wall structures, etc. to each respective videoroom in an attempt to create a natural feel.
Despite these attempts, conventional videoconferencing still suffers from a lack of realness that hinders participants from fully engaging in and from fully embracing the videoconference format.